dragonvaleworldfandomcom-20200216-history
Arcane Airship
The is the action of sending off goods for rewards. Originally introduced in 1.0.7, players may trade in items and food for rewards in addition to borrowing Dragons. Crate rewards include DragonCash and experience. Filling in every crate will grant the player to receive greater DragonCash and experience rewards with the addition of gems. Rewards vary with how often the player uses the , and his/her level. Becoming absent from filling rewards can result in a decrease in reward amounts. The is docked on the island near the bottom right section of the park. The has a different cargo order for each flight it makes. The player needs to fill the with the required cargo and receive rewards as the player supplies the required cargo. When it is docked, the amount of time before the Arcane Airship's next departure is displayed on the . When the leaves the dock the amount of time before the returns will be displayed on the dock. Tap on the when it is docked to see the cargo to be gathered for its next flight. Cargo will include a combination of inanimate items and dragons. Specific quantities will be needed for each item. Dragons will need to be at a specified dragon level. Tap on an item to see the DragonCash and experience rewards which will be received for gathering it in the quantities or at the dragon level needed. There is also a bonus reward of DragonCash, experience, ingredients, and gems for a full cargo that includes every ordered item and dragon. After the has been sent on the trip by the player or by reaching the time limit (see below for details) and launching automatically, the player will then be able to click on the Dock and see what items and dragons are required for the next flight. This will not display the quatities of goods required, or the level of the dragons, however the player now has a maximum of 24 hours to Gather goods and if necessary breed the required dragons. Dragons to fill the cargo order come from the player's habitats. They cannot be used while they are in flight on an run. In extremely rare scenerios, the will require you to have 2 or even 3 of the same dragon, meaning you would need to have 2 or 3 of the exact same dragon in your park to fill the airship. Inanimate cargo items are gathered either from Silvia's Trading Post or by sending dragons out to 'gather' them from specified locations on the World Map. The time and cost for gathering goes up when the player sends a dragon to gather two or more of one item in a single trip. See the pages on Trading and Gathering for information on gathering cargo items for the Airship. When the player completes the full cargo, the is ready for takeoff. Tapping the complete icon will immediately launch the ship and add bonus Dragon Cash, Experience and Gems to the player's counts. If the player was not able to complete the entire cargo, the will leave on its own at its specified time with as many items and dragons as the player was able to include. Items the player sent will not be returned to his/her storage, but dragons sent will be returned to their habitats. The runs on a specific schedule and it can take time to gather all the required cargo before the next flight. As soon as the arrives back at the dock it is a good idea to check the cargo order for the next flight against the items inventory you have in storage and the dragons you have on hand to fill the order. At this point the player will be able to see the quantites and the dragon levels required. It's a good strategy to continuously gather cargo items and store them for use on future flights. Items which are gathered are placed in the Storage crate until they are needed to be used. Storage capacity can be increased by upgrading or leveling up the Storage crate. Tap the and then the Storage crate icon to see what has been placed in storage and your current storage capacity. Tap the and then the Upgrade icon to see the costs for upgrading to the next capacity level. Gallery Notes *Prior to March 21st 2016, Jobs roomed in DragonVale World where players traded food and spell waters with Visitors for rewards. *Prior to June 17th 2016, crates required food to send off Airships, and gem rewards were not issued at the time. *Prior to October 10th 2016, the Airships in rare scenarios required Epic Dragons and Mega Dragons. Airships required a much higher amount of items as Items were quicker and cheaper to gather.